


What if there’s no light?

by TheatreAddict



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Rape, assult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreAddict/pseuds/TheatreAddict
Summary: Devin a very shy kid, he only has one friend, Michael and he barely talks to anyone.When he is assaulted and soon raped, will he find the courage to talk about it with people who can help. Or continue to keep it in as his depression grows?





	What if there’s no light?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find out how to add a chapter title. So, this is a PROLOGUE btw:) 
> 
> Enjoy

Devin was a shy kid; only 15, and always kept to himself. He barely talked to anyone except his best friend Michael, who had been Devins best friend since they were young.

Devin was skinny, smart, and according to everyone, he was a "pretty boy." But by no means did he believe any of this.

Although Devin never talked to anyone at school, that didn't mean no one at school tried to talk to him. On the contrary many girls in his middle school tried flirt with him, thus creating an awkward situation for the teen.

Fortunately, Michael was always aware that the boy was introverted, and helped him whenever he was in an awkward situation. He would always tell the girls the back off, or help Devin whenever he needed to talk to someone.  
....

"Come on, Devin, pleeeeaaase," begs Michael, a fake pout on on face. Devin smiles at this, and for once, looks up at his friend instead of the ground.

"But what if something bad happens?" Asks Devin, his voice soft, but louder than it was a few years ago.

Michael looks at him with confused eyes and seems as if he is staring into the teens soul, then suddenly, he laughs.

"C'mon, its drama club! It's not like we're going to an actual club with alcohol and stuff. Besides, you cant just keep blending in when you were made to stand out, and yes I just used a quote from Wonder. And I mean, it's our first year of high school. Don't you want to start over? Join clubs and do stuff instead of going to school, coming to my house, going to a library, and then going home? Pleeeaaase? You're a great actor and I know you'll love it. At least just give it a shot, and if you don't like it, I won't make you do it next semester,"  reasons Michael. Devin thinks this over. _Maybe trying drama club won't be that bad. Maybe I'll actually like it,_  he thinks.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only if you stop rambling about it," answers Devin with a smirk on his face. Michael thinks this over then holds out his hand in a handshake position.

"Deal," He says with a smile on his face. Devin shakes his hand

"Deal," he agrees and they walk over to the drama club sign up sheet.

Hesitantly, Devin signs his name on the sheet and sees that not many people had signed up for the club. He cheers in his head at this and walks with Michael to the library.

...

Libraries were where the pair would spend their time. Whether it was the school library, the public library, or just the library downtown that no one went to, but somehow manages to stay open, they could always be found in a place with books.

As they walked together, they ignored all the stares that they were given. At Sunvalley high school, it was normal for three or more guys to hang out, but when it was just two, rumors would spread quickly.

In the teens case, all the older high schoolers had quickly made assumptions on the pair. Even though they had only been there for one week  
....

It had only taken a week and a half for the bullies to come. They would say Michael was too ugly and Devin was too small.

The bullies wouldn't attack Michael as much as they did Devin because he is taller than a few of them. It saddened and angered Michael that they would pick on such a good person.

Michael knew that if these douchebags actually took the time to get to know Devin, they would see that he is a funny, kind, considerate, beautiful, talented person. But instead, they are judging him by his appearance and calling him stupid names. And really, if they were to judge him by his appearance, they should be calling him "pretty" or "cutie."

Devin however, wasn't handling the bullying as well as Michael was. Devin actually  _believed_ them and thought he was worthless, like they said.

Michael was heartbroken at the thoughts the adorable blonde had. He tried his hardest to cheer him up, and it partially worked, but the brunette just hoped that drama club would make Devin happy again.  
.....

As kids filled the choir room, Devin could feel a pit in his stomach. _Guess more people signed up after me_ , he thought. And as if reading his thoughts, Michael gives him a reassuring look that makes Devin feel a little better. _What would I do without him,_  he thought.

....

Devin had met Michael when they were  in first grade. Unlike all the other kids, Michael thought it was sad how Devin always sat by himself at lunch and sat on the wall reading at recess.

So one day, Michael went over and sat next to him at lunch. At first, Devin was shy and would just nod whenever Michael tried to talk to him, but soon, he began talking to the brunette.

Michael quickly began to realize that Devin was actually quite funny and nice, and not at all rude like the other kids said. Ever since that lunch, Michael and Devin had been an inseparable pair. 

...

As the crowd dies down and everyone takes their seats, a tall man with curly, bright, blonde hair walked up to what Devin guessed was the rehearsal stage.

"Ok, quiet down everyone, quiet down. As some of you know, my name is Mr. Coleman, but you can call me Jerome if you'd like," began the man, Mr. Coleman.

"As you know, this is drama club, actually it would be weird if you didn't know, but whatever," he says. this sparks a laugh out of the kids.

"This years play will be Beauty and the Beast. And before you groan, I'd like to advise you that this is a beautiful production about how you shouldn't judge anyone by their appearance and _not_  about Stockholm syndrome," adds Mr. Coleman.

Devin looks at Michael and can see his face light up. _He's definitely going for lumiere_ , he notes.

He's looks back at Mr. Coleman and feels a pit in his stomach. _Something doesn't feel right_ , he thinks.

At that very moment, Mr. Coleman's eyes meets Devins, sending a cold shiver down the teens spine. Coleman stops speaking only for a millisecond to scan the teen. And even though that moment lasts for a short time, Devin feels as if he were an animal on a lab table and Coleman was the horrid scientist examining him.

Uncomfortable, Devin shifts position and Coleman continues talking about the upcoming play. He assures himself that the look Coleman gave him was nothing. He told himself that they probably just made a coincidental eye contact and he was just making it a big deal out of nothing.  
.....

After Drama club, Michaels twenty- one year old sister, Elena, had offered to drive Devin home, which he kindly accepted.

"So, Devin, what did ya think,"  Elena asked.

"Oh, it was good," answers Devin in a more confident tone than he uses with most people.

He had grown accustomed to Elena, since his father left his family when he was nine. And his mom was barely ever home, because either she was at work or at a bar, Elena was his sort of parent figure.

Michael talked a lot about musicals and movies the way to Devins house, but in the last seven minutes of the drive, he asked Devin which part he would try out for.

"Oh, I, ummm, I was thinking of chip, I know it's stupid," Devin said, his cheeks growing red.

"No, it's not! You'd actually be good for that part, I mean, you're both cute, you're both energetic when you wanna be. You'd be great for that part," exclaims Michael.  Devin smiles and continues to talk about musicals with Michael.

When they finally reached Devins house, he quickly noticed that his mom card isn't home, so that means his mom isn't either. He gives a sigh of relief and exits the car.

Devin waves goodbye to Michael and Elena and begins to unlock the door to the house he has learned to fear. As he enters, he thinks of Mr. Coleman's evil stare, but quickly pushes that thought to the back of his head. It's nothing, he reassures himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave a comment. This is my first story and I hope you are liking it so far :)


End file.
